Some things you just can't change
by Nora9112
Summary: It's during the war. Ginny's getting married, Draco is a Death Eater, Hermione is a teacher, Ron and Harry are Auror's. That's all I'm telling because it's hard to explain and I suck at summeries
1. Meetings with friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Duh.  
  
A/N: I like it so far but it's not that much entertaining yet so wait until the later chapters before you completely say you don't like the story. Enjoy. R&R  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings with friends  
  
Hermione sat in her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall had to become the Head Mistress when Dumbledore went to go fight in the war. With Dumbledore gone and McGonagall Head Mistress Hermione was the Transfiguration teacher. She really liked her job. The kids were entertaining and she still got homework (But this time around she's the one correcting the homework).  
  
She had graduated a few years before. She decided she wanted to continue her learning experiences going into teaching. While Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends, went into the Ministry of Magic and became Auror's.  
  
She really worried about her friends now and again. With them being Auror's and the war with Voldemort going on, they were on the battlefield almost everyday. She was afraid they would get hurt, or worse they could be killed.  
  
She couldn't bare the thought of losing her friends, especially Ron. She had had a crush on Ron since her first year at Hogwarts, gradually over the years it grew into something more. She had never told Ron about her feelings. Of course she had told Harry and Ginny but she was too afraid to tell him. She knew for a fact that he wouldn't laugh in her face but she was still scared.  
  
Hermione put her quills and ink away. She staked the parchment into a neat pile at the corner of the desk.  
  
She looked down at her wristwatch. It was Noon, she was now late, she was suppose to meet Ginny at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmade. She grabbed her cloak and her wand, then proceeded out the door to meet Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked in and the first thing she did was ask Madam Rosmerta where Ginny was. She already knew Ginny was there because Ginny was never late for anything.  
  
Madam Rosmerta pointed to a quiet table in front of the window, and sure enough Ginny was sitting in a seat watching the crowds pass by.  
  
Hermione silently approached her. She took a seat across from her and that was when she noticed the water stains on Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said turning to greet her.  
  
"You've been crying." Hermione stated. "Why?"  
  
Ginny's hand automatically went to her cheeks to wipe them. "I'm just having problems that's all."  
  
"What kind of problems Gin?" She asked. She knew during school she hadn't paid much attention to Ginny. Now that about a year later when she discovered how lonely Ginny was, she wanted to make up for it by being her friend. In the beginning of the friendship she had known she was only being Ginny's friend out of pity. Over the months she had become to really know Ginny like the back of her hand. Now there was nothing she wouldn't do for her or tell her.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything" She reassuring her.  
  
"Well," She began. "Draco proposed to me last night." She gestured to the ring on her finger as her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"That's good isn't it?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Ginny loved Draco, she wasn't sure why Draco proposing to her would make her cry, Ginny had been waiting a long time for him to ask her.  
  
"Yes and No." Ginny answered moving her engagement ring around, staring at it. "I love Draco very much, you know that."  
  
Hermione nodded with agreement.  
  
"I'm very worried about him."  
  
"What did he do THIS time." She asked drawing out the word this.  
  
Ginny gave her a watery smile she knew Hermione was going to say that.  
  
"Well you know that he's an undercover Death Eater." She took a deep breath. Just thinking about it was hard. Telling someone was worse. "I overheard a conversation with Draco and this man. I don't know who he was because I couldn't see the face. Well basically the man told him that he knew that Draco was being disloyal to the Dark Lord. He also said that if Draco didn't stop being Disloyal and didn't prove his loyalty, he would go to Voldemort himself and have Draco killed."  
  
Hermione remained silent. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. She knew no matter what she said wouldn't reassure Ginny that her fiancé would be alright.  
  
"From the way I see it, it's a lose, lose situation." Out of frustration Ginny slammed her fist onto the table. Which shook it violently and made Hermione jump. "Damn it! I told him to go into hiding, but he refuses and says 'I'm not a wuss.' and 'A Malfoy doesn't run away from their problems.'"  
  
She looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. "Please Herm, I need your help. I need you, Harry, and Ron to gang up on him with me. It's the only way I can get him to see that I want him to be safe even if I eventually have to force him into doing it."  
  
Hermione stared into Ginny's big brown eyes that were now going blurry because of all the tears forming at them. How could she refuse a reasonable request from her best friend? "I'll help but I'm not sure if I can get Ron and Harry too. You know how much they hate Draco. And to the fact that Ron doesn't know you're marrying him yet."  
  
Ginny wiped the newly made tears away. "Thanks Hermione you're the best." Ginny said as she stood up. "I'll have to owl you later to set up a time. Right now I'm late for my other meeting with Draco."  
  
Hermione nodded standing up as well. She walked to the girl and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Be careful and I promise I'll get Harry and Ron to help me."  
  
"If anyone can talk some sense into those two boys it's you." Ginny ran out the door waving good day.  
  
Hermione just stared at the door. Was she crazy? Had she really just said she'll make Harry and Ron have a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy? The Draco Malfoy, the one who had made her and they're lives a living hell at school. The Draco Malfoy who had called her Mudblood and made fun of her everyday.  
  
Well there was one thing she was absolutely sure about and that was this wasn't going to be a friendly visit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Ron's apartment. She had asked to meet with him and Harry at his place.  
  
Ron smiled at her as he opened the door and gestured that she come inside. "Hey just in time."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione muttered as she walked over to the couch Harry was sitting on and flopped right next to him. "Hi Harry."  
  
He smiled at her. He would've said hi back but his mouth was already full with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He offered her some but she declined because she had already ate.  
  
Ron sat down on the other side of her, making her feel even more closed in then she already was. She was already uncomfortable about the situation, she didn't need to be anymore. "So what's up Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped up, she didn't want to be sitting in between them when she told them this. "Ginny came to me today because she was having a problem." She said automatically getting exactly to the point.  
  
Ron stood up just to be shoved back down again by Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong? Is she in trouble?" Harry asked stuffing more beans into his mouth.  
  
"Let me tell you something first." Hermione began but stopped. She had known them both from a really long time. She knew how Ron was going to react but she wasn't sure about Harry. Hopefully Draco will be alive to be at the wedding.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron snapped impatiently pulling her out of her thoughts before she could dwell on it anymore. "Quit thinking and tell us already."  
  
"Well, Ginny's getting married." Hermione said pausing to let the thought take root.  
  
Ron stared at her. "MY GINNY?" He asked. "Is getting married?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with the look of confusion written all across is face.  
  
"Yes Ron, she got proposed to last night and she agreed."  
  
He just continued to stare at her. "But she's only 19 years old. She's to young to be getting married."  
  
"She's old enough to make her own decisions and besides she loves him." She said defending her best friend.  
  
"Who is he?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well you know she's been dating him for quite a while." She said rather quickly, to quickly.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" He yelled bouncing up from the couch. "She can not marry him. He's a Malfoy. She's a Weasley. It won't work. I forbid it!"  
  
"If you forbid it she will still marry him anyway. You want to know why? Because she LOVES HIM! She loves him Ron." She glared at him as the anger swelled up inside her. She should've known she would get into a fight over this. She should've been prepared for it. "And if you try to stop this, I swear I will NEVER talk to you ever again Ronald Weasley." She ran from the room wanting to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
Harry stared at Ron. "She's going to marry Draco Malfoy?" He asked completely and utterly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe her?" Ron answered with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Who her or Hermione?"  
  
"Both! Ginny because she said yes to the bloody git and Hermione for being the most impossible girl I know!" Ron fumed.  
  
"And because you love them both." He smiled at him.  
  
Ron felt his heart stop. Harry knew? Then he mentally smacked himself. Of course Harry knew just because you never told him doesn't mean anything.  
  
Harry noticed the shock on his friend's face and he laughed. "Did you think I didn't know? Ron, you show it all the time, it's just Hermione's to busy thinking about other things to see what's going on."  
  
"Do you think I'm a chicken because I haven't told her?" He asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that. I'm just going to ask you to promise me you'll tell her soon before it's to late." Harry was dead serious and Ron could tell it too.  
  
He nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Now I think that you should go apologize to Hermione and then we should hear the situation we never got to listen to."  
  
Ron frowned. He knew Harry was right. He didn't have a choice he would have to apologize, so he walked to the kitchen and over to the table where she was sitting. He took the seat that was across from her.  
  
"I came here to say I'm sorry." Ron looked down at the perfectly crafted wooden table. "You're right it's really none of my business who my sister marries." He squeezed the side of the table until his knuckles were completely white. "I just can't stand Malfoy. I don't want to think of the fact that he will be taking my little innocent sister away from me."  
  
Hermione removed his hands from the table. "Ron, She's old enough to take care of herself, she doesn't need you protecting her all the time. She had it enough when she was at Hogwarts." She sighed. "Now as for Draco, that is the problem."  
  
Ron glared at her. "I knew that stupid git was going to do something." He said letting his anger rise once more.  
  
"That's not Ron, calm down and I'll explain everything." She turned to the door. "Harry you can come in. You have to know too."  
  
"Right." He walked in and sat down.  
  
A/N: I know it's really sucky so far but it will eventually get better. Please Review. Thanks. 


	2. Insults and Chatting

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the bloody plot so leave me alone.  
  
A/N: R&R sorry it took so long for the chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 2: Insults and chatting.  
  
After Hermione explained the entire situation to Ron and Harry, they apparated to Ginny's and Draco's apartment.  
  
Ron banged on it loudly on the door as if his sister was deaf.  
  
She flung the door open and glared at Ron. "Knock any louder and you're going to be the one explaining the noise to my land lord." She said moving aside so they could walk in.  
  
Hermione cautiously stepped inside, with the boys not far after. "Nice place Ginny." She commented, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Who's here?" Draco stepped out from behind the corner. He looked from Hermione to Harry, then to Ron. "Oh, it you." He confirmed as he sat down on the couch. He glared at Harry as he picked up his glass of wine. "What are you doing here?" He asked lifting his glass to his lips.  
  
"I invited them and please be nice they are my guest." Ginny said turning her attention to him.  
  
"Guest? They look more like beggars to me." Draco smirked.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny scolded. "I said be nice, please." She had a pleading look on her face that Draco couldn't refuse.  
  
"Fine." He set his glass down.  
  
"Could you please go into the kitchen and make some Tea for them?" Ginny asked as she hugged Harry.  
  
Draco was getting jealous but he wasn't showing it. "What do I look like? A Bloody House Elf?"  
  
Ginny pivoted and walked over to him. "Draco, please. Just make some Tea. That's all I'm asking, and don't you dare come up with your usual thing saying you don't know how because I see you, when you wake up, go straight to the kettle and make some hot water for morning Tea."  
  
Draco scowled and walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"How do you put up with him?" Ron asked clearly disgusted with Draco's attitude.  
  
"He doesn't always act that way. He only acts that way when people are here. He says he doesn't want people to think he's a wuss." Ginny answered smiling at her older brother.  
  
"Well, how do you want us to help?" Harry asked trying to lighten the tension in the room. He really didn't want to talk to Malfoy but if it will help Ginny, he would do anything.  
  
"I just want you to tell him how good it would be for him to go into hiding. I tried again this afternoon and he just refused and brushed me off. I'm getting really sick of is stubbornness, I'm willing to try anything to get him from getting himself killed." Ginny said on the verge of tears.  
  
Hermione rushed over to her and rapped her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Ginny, I promise." She said looking at Harry and Ron for some support.  
  
"Yeah, Gin. We'll make sure the bastard knows what's good for him." Ron said in the best comforting voice he could, when he was extremely mad. How could Malfoy do this to her? He thought as he saw Hermione escort his little sister to the couch, so she could sit down.  
  
Little did they know, Draco was watching them from the kitchen door. He hadn't realized that it had bothered Ginny this bad. Sure he knew she was mad that he refused, but he didn't know she would cry over it. To him it didn't seem like such a big deal, he was used to death threats by now that they didn't bother him. To him they were a normal part of life. But by looking at Ginny, it looked like he was already dead.  
  
Draco was damn sure he was going to win this war and be as old as Dumbledore before he dies. He had never thought about the possibility of dying during the war because that would just be depressing and Draco didn't like to be depressed, he had had to much of that during his childhood.  
  
He walked back into the kitchen. He didn't know what he could do. He didn't want to go into hiding, it seemed too cowardice to him. No matter what he wouldn't go into hiding, he had already promised himself that he wasn't going to miss out on the war.  
  
Draco wanted to be there when his father was murdered in cold blood. He wouldn't miss it for anything. Not even Ginny, he has been waiting for that moment most of his life and he wasn't going to miss it by going into hiding because of his fiancé is just a little overprotective.  
  
He grabbed the cups of tea and walked back into the main room. "Here is the bloody tea." He said handing Hermione and Ginny their tea cups. He walked straight past Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "Where is our cups?" He tapped his foot.  
  
"Oh sorry, I don't serve Potter's and Weasley's." Draco answered as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"But Ginny is a Weasley!" Ron said stating the obvious.  
  
"True, but she won't be for long." He smirked. "Soon she'll be a Malfoy." He said confidently.  
  
Ron closed his eyes and tried to ignore the taunting Draco had just did. He was only trying to get to Ron. And Ron knew it too, so he tried to calm himself down before he did something he would regret doing later.  
  
"I have an idea, how about you and Ginny go for a walk." Harry said pointing at Hermione. He figured it would be easier to talk to Draco, if Ginny weren't there.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously but got the message when she looked into his eyes. She nodded and handed Ginny her coat. "Harry's right, you need some fresh air." She said grabbing Ginny by her forearm and practically dragging her out the door.  
  
"But what about them?" Ginny asked, afraid of what will be left of her fiancé, if she leaves him with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Their men, they can take care of themselves." Hermione said as her voice faded from the apartment building.  
  
Draco went on full alert as he watched Ron pace the room and Harry sit down next to him. "What do you want?" He asked them, not really sure if it was a good idea being alone with them.  
  
"We want to talk about Ginny." Harry said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, I swear if you lay one finger on her..." But Ron was interrupter by Draco. "I've laid more then a finger on her." He said with his usual arrogant trademark smirk.  
  
Ron started towards him. "I dare you to say it again."  
  
Draco started to but Harry got in between them. "We will get no where if we argue over petty stupid things. We're not kids at Hogwarts anymore, we're adults." He said as he finally got Ron to sit down in a chair.  
  
"Are you now the referee?" Draco asked highly amused.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm being serious." Harry said as he turned his attention back to Malfoy. "What you are doing is really hurting Ginny."  
  
"And what am I doing?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Not going into hiding!" He said getting to the point he really didn't want to talk longer then he had to. "She really cares about you, as much as we hate to admit it. She came to Hermione yesterday crying. She is really upset about this."  
  
"She doesn't trust me." Draco said flatly, looking at the blank muggle television set.  
  
"That's not it. Can you really go into a battle and promise her that you'll come back safely?" Harry asked trying to control his temper.  
  
"No, no one can. I didn't promise either. But I'm not going into hiding, it's cowardice and I'm not a coward." Draco said standing up.  
  
"No one is calling you that." Harry looked over at Ron.  
  
"I am." Ron said. Draco glared at him. "I'm calling you one because you're only thinking of yourself, have you ever even considered her feelings if you never came back? It seems to me like you only care about your reputation. You're not ready for marriage! Marriage is a two-person thing; it's not one-sided Malfoy. So until you figure that out I'm going to call you a coward until the day I see your grave lying at my feet." Ron said in a low dangerous tone of voice.  
  
Draco stared at him. How dare that stupid freckled face Weasley call him a coward? He knew what he was doing, didn't he?  
  
Harry quickly grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and turned to Draco. "Will you excuse us?" He said as he made his way to the kitchen, Ron trailing close behind.  
  
Harry took a look around. The kitchen was completely spotless; no dishes in the sink, not too small in space wise, and it felt very welcoming.  
  
The window right above the sink, caught Harry's eye. The wind was rushing against it making the shutters bang. For some very odd reason it felt very homely, he didn't, or couldn't feel uncomfortable here.  
  
"What?" Ron asked very impatiently.  
  
"How could you say something like that?" He asked turning his attention back to Ron.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Ron we won't get anywhere with Malfoy if you keep on insulting him."  
  
"He shouldn't have said that comment about my sister." He answered bitterly.  
  
Harry sighed. "And you call Hermione impossible! Have you ever realize how much you two are alike in more ways then one."  
  
Ron gave Harry a deathly glare. "I don't know what in the world you're talking about. We are not alike in any way."  
  
He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He said irritatedly. "Now will you please corporate." He begged.  
  
"Alright, but only because I want to get this over with." He grumbled.  
  
"That's all I ask." He said sighing with relief. "I promise I'll buy you a butterbeer, when were done."  
  
"Really, in Hogsmead?" He hadn't had one of those in a long time. "And dinner?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Now you're pushing it!" Harry said shoving him out the door.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." Ron said putting his hands up as a sign of surrender.  
  
As they walked back into the room they saw Draco flipping though the Muggle TV.  
  
Harry walked over and stood in front of it to block Draco's view. "Okay, were ready."  
  
If looks could kill Harry would be dead. "Potter you're in my way!"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked looking around. "I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't move quickly, I'm going to hex you." Draco said scooting to the other side of the couch to try to get a better look at the screen. "Potter!" Draco warned again, when Harry didn't move. "I'm serious!"  
  
Ron bit his lip to keep from laughing and from saying something to not get his butterbeer.  
  
Harry turned around and unplugged the TV.  
  
Draco fumed. "Who the hell do you think you are, coming into my apartment, insulting me, and messing up my appliances!"  
  
"Someone who is trying to help out a friend with her stubborn fiancé, who doesn't know what's right for him." Harry sat down next to Ron. "Ron, could you make me some tea. I'm pretty sure the water would still be warm."  
  
Ron nodded and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"And I don't remember saying you could drink my tea!" Draco said clearly still very angry.  
  
"You said you wouldn't serve us, so we're serving ourselves." Harry said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Hey Weasley!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What Malfoy?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Get me some more wine."  
  
Ron peered around the corner holding a teacup in his hand. "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?"  
  
"I have a couple more months and then I'll be of legal drinking age. Besides I was drinking some when you first arrived."  
  
"Yeah and we don't need you any more drunk then you already are."  
  
"I don't get drunk!" Draco said feeling very offended. He knew he wasn't the type to get drunk and make a fool of themselves, especially not in front of Potter. He would never live it down.  
  
"I very much doubt that." Ron asked trying to surpress a laugh. He stopped automatically when he saw the look Harry gave him. It told him that if he didn't stop now he wasn't going to get his butterbeer.  
  
"Can we please talk this over?" Harry asked looking at Draco.  
  
"Talk what? I told you I'm not going to go into hiding." Draco said confidently but looked at the floor when he heard Ron say coward from the kitchen.  
  
"Please, Malfoy. It's hurting Ginny more then you want to see." Harry pleaded. "She really loves you and wants to be at a wedding not a funeral."  
  
Draco looked him in the eyes. "Fine, I'll go into hiding. But don't expect me to stay there. And I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her." Draco said standing up to get away from Harry.  
  
"Then you really do care about her. And I couldn't ask for anything more." Harry said smiling because he knew they had won.  
  
Ron popped his head out when he heard the door start to open. He saw Hermione stick her head in to make sure it was okay.  
  
"Is everyone alive?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
"Unfortunately." Draco answered as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Ginny ran over to him and hugged him around the waist, making him feel very uncomfortable because everyone was staring at them.  
  
"So he agreed?" She asked as she turned the Harry and Ron, who both nodded.  
  
"Wait a minutes, hold it." Draco said and turned to Harry. "You planned this all?" Draco had guessed they were but he needed to know for sure.  
  
Harry nodded unsure of the angry look Draco was giving him. Seeing Harry confirm his supections he said, "That's it Potter, you're dead."  
  
He jumped him.  
  
He could hear Ginny's and Hermione screams as Ron tried to pull the two apart.  
  
A/N: Please review. I want to know what you think. I personally think I'm doing good so far. 


	3. Heated Arguments and attacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so if you try to sue me I will have to laugh at you.  
  
A/N: Got another chapter. Enjoy and please R&R.  
  
Chapter 3: Heated Arguments and attacks  
  
After a good while of struggling with them, Draco and Harry were sitting on opposite sides of the room because Ginny and Hermione didn't want them to get into another brawl.  
  
"I can't believe you stupid people talked me into that." Draco complained giving Harry a piercing glare.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter." Ginny commented, walking over to Draco and sitting down in his lap, just to get pushed off and onto the floor. "You can't go back on your word."  
  
"Who says I can't?" He asked standing up, kicking his chair to the ground and walking towards the door.  
  
"We won't let you." Harry said rubbing his black eye with the cloth Ginny had giving him. "Besides, where do you think you're going? We aren't done talking to you yet."  
  
"I don't care because I'm done talking to you and it's none of your business where in the hell I go, if I wanted YOU to know I would've told you." He grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open.  
  
"Draco, please." Ginny said as she ran over to the door, just to find it slam shut in her face.  
  
"You pick the best guys Gin." Ron said sarcastically. He watched as Ginny's eyes filled with tears again. "You know I don't understand you." He stood up and walked over to his sister. "Why do you even want to be with him, it seems like all he's been doing lately is making you cry. Do you want to be upset for the rest of your life?"  
  
"He doesn't always make me cry. I've just been worried about him lately. I really love him and I knew he would act like this. He's too stubborn. He's too stupid to realize that he's going to make the wrong choice." Ginny said as her voice faded into a whisper.  
  
"It's going to be alright Ginny." Harry wrapped her into a warm hug. "I promise. We'll make him go even if he doesn't want to" He gave her a reassuring smile, hoping it was the truth.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She wiped the tears on the heel of her hand.  
  
"Why don't we make ourselves comfortable until Draco gets back." Hermione suggested as she gestured to the couch. "I'll make dinner." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help." Ginny volunteered walking after Hermione.  
  
"You know I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut some times." Ron grabbed the TV remote from the floor, where Draco had thrown it when Harry had unplugged it. He started channel surfing. "I mean I always say the wrong things at the wrong times. I can't help it; she shouldn't be marrying a guy who slams a door in her face. I guess what I'm saying is I really don't want to see my little sister hurt."  
  
"It's understandable Ron, it's just a lot of times, you need to know when you need to draw that line. You can't protect her from everything." Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I want to, so bad. I know I can't but I mean I can try, can't I?" Ron lowered his head to the floor as he thought about the current situation they were in.  
  
Harry smiled. "You'll always be Ron."  
  
He looked up curiously. "That's a good thing right?"  
  
"Yes that's a very good thing. I don't know where I would be right now, if it wasn't for you and Hermione." He smiled again. "Thanks pal."  
  
"No problem?" Ron answered not sure of how to comment on that.  
  
***********************  
  
Ginny sat, watching Hermione as she turned on the kettle for tea. "Do you think he'll be back?" She asked uncertainly. She just hoped that Draco didn't go to Malfoy Manor to see the Dark Lord.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione answered truthfully. She didn't want to lie to Ginny, the only way was to tell Ginny the truth and then help her through it. She wasn't going to make Ginny believe something and have something else happen, Hermione knew from personal experience it hurt more then the truth.  
  
She turned around to see Ginny staring at the Daily Prophet. Ginny was looking for some news about Voldemort. Hermione went back to the food she was cooking and prayed that Draco would be alright and wouldn't get himself in trouble, for Ginny's sake.  
  
Ginny paled and made a squeaking sound that make Hermione turn again. "What is it?" She asked not sure if she should be annoyed or worried.  
  
She didn't say anything more she just handed Hermione the paper.  
  
ATTACK  
  
There was an attack yesterday on the Ministry of Magic. All the Death Eaters got away; most of the Auror's who fought against them are in St. Mungo's. We have no idea where the Minister is; he disappeared sometime during the attack, we are afraid he might have been kidnapped. We will continue to search for the loss and mourn the dead.  
  
At the bottom of the Paper it said the death count in the attack was 234 people. It also had a list of names. Ginny sighed with relief when she noticed her Dad or brother wasn't on there. Hermione sighed with relief along side Ginny, thankful Ron and Harry were at home this time. She wondered if the two boys even knew.  
  
Ginny walked over to the sink and got herself some water, just for a prop so she had something in her hand to mess with. She was nervous and she wasn't sure why. Her brother Ron wasn't in the crossfire, she knew he was fine and sitting on her couch in the living room. She did know on thing that did worry her; Fudge was missing, was he stolen? Or did he go into hiding knowing there was a price on his head. But if he did go into hiding, why would everyone make such a big deal about his disappearance?  
  
Hermione was also worried because if they were attacking again that means Ron and Harry will have to back into action. She really didn't give a thought about Fudge; she was more worried about her two friends and what she could do to help.  
  
She marched over to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. "We can't just sit back while the men we love go to war, there has to be something we can do."  
  
Ginny just nodded. "We also have to get dinner ready because if Draco does come home anytime soon, he gets very grumpy if his food isn't ready at exactly seven o clock."  
  
"Can't you just tell him to make his own food? I mean what would he do if you weren't here to make it for him?" Hermione asked, just thinking about Draco doing all of the stuff that he has done lately, was making her hate him even more angry at him then she already was.  
  
"If I wasn't here he would just hire a House Elf to do his bidding for him." Ginny replied flatly.  
  
"A House Elf!" Hermione remembered her rebellion in her 4th year all too well. She had never changed her mind. She still believe they needed to be paid or have there freedom.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said, it was painful to even think of the thought. She wouldn't know where she would be without Draco, but she was sure she knew where he would be without her and it was very painful to think that he didn't really need her for anything.  
  
"Why don't you go into the other room and keep Ron and Harry company, I'll finish dinner." Ginny suggested seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Hermione, trust me. I know how to cook. I promise I won't poison you." Ginny smiled at the horror struck look on her brother's and Harry's faces if they found out they were poisoned.  
  
Hermione watched Ginny out of the corner of her eye until she was out of site.  
  
The knock on the window, scared Ginny to the fact that if she was a little older, she knew she would be on the floor with a heart attack. She glanced at the window. Draco was outside on his broomstick.  
  
She rushed to the window and unhooked the latch. "What are doing at the window and not at the front door." She asked looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Get on!" He demanded forcefully.  
  
"Draco, I can't! I have to make dinner and besides we have guest and it's very rude to leave guest when they are at your house, you of all people should know that." Ginny complained. She wanted to go with Draco just to see what he wanted, but she wasn't sure if he was going to yell at her for having her friends to gang up on him.  
  
"Ginny just get on the bloody broom." Draco said in a low deathly voice.  
  
She nodded and climbed out the window. She slipped on the sill and started to fall only to have Draco grab her by her waist and pull her onto his Firebolt.  
  
"We're going some place were we can talk alone without Potter and his little groupies to jump in." Draco said as he pushed her onto the back of the broom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence. Hermione was getting annoyed.  
  
"Did someone rip out both of your vocal cords!" She asked as she got up to pace the room. She picked up a flower in a vase and smelled it, just for something to do.  
  
"No not really. We just don't have anything to talk about." Harry answered, while Ron just grunted.  
  
"Harry, When Draco comes back and we actually get him into going into hiding. Ginny wanted to know if you would be his secret keeper."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. "Me?" He pointed to himself. "Why me? We're always fighting."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah I know, but Ginny trust you."  
  
Ron stood up. "Why couldn't I be his secret keeper?" He asked offended. He could just imagine hiding Draco's body and nobody being able to find it. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Because you would kill him." Hermione said simply.  
  
Ron frowned; he hated the fact that most of the time Hermione could read his mind.  
  
Harry fell over when Hedwig swooped in and threw a letter in his face, and swinging out the open window in the kitchen.  
  
Harry pushed himself off the floor and examined the parchment. He looked pale by the time he had finished reading it. He looked towards Ron.  
  
"We have to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, for a battle with the Death Eaters." Harry said answering their unasked questions with a grave look upon his face.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione yelled unable to control herself. "You can't."  
  
Ron closed his eyes. He sighed; he didn't want to go but it was apart of his job. He knew this was going to be a major battle and he prayed he and Harry came back with their lives.  
  
"We don't have a choice Hermione. You knew that when we became Auror's, especially during the war, that we were going to have to fight and put our lives on the line to save the Wizarding world." Ron said trying to hide the fear and worry in his voice.  
  
"So basically what you're saying is that I have to sit on my ass, while you go and fight Voldemort not sure if you two are going to come back." Hermione asked trying not to let her temper loss.  
  
"Basically." Ron answered casually.  
  
Hermione slapped Ron.  
  
He stumbled backwards shocked.  
  
"How insensitive can you be."  
  
"What are talking about?" He asked caressing his slapped cheek.  
  
"Don't you care that every time you and Harry go out into battle, I worry about you. You two are the only friends I can trust. What am I suppose to do if you die? Huh, can you answer that Ron. How did you feel at school when Harry couldn't take you with him when he was fighting Lord Voldemort (Ron cringed at the name)?"  
  
"I felt worthless, but that has nothing to do with this situation." Ron said still rubbing his red cheek.  
  
"It's almost the same thing!" Hermione walked off into the kitchen to check on Ginny.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron. "What have I told you about opening you mouth and saying the wrong things?"  
  
Ron was about to say something back but Hermione ran back into the living room, looking around frantically.  
  
"What is it?" Harry walked over to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny's gone."  
  
A/N: It seemed really good to stop, again sorry for taking so long but hey I got it up right. Please Review, the more you review the more I write. ::smiles:: 


	4. Hiding and Making up

A/N: Another Chapter is up. Please enjoy. R&R.  
Chapter 4: Hiding and Making up  
  
Ginny stayed silent the entire way. She felt him very tense, she knew he was angry but she wasn't sure why he could be so angry at her when she was doing what she thought was right for him, and when he knew it was the best thing to do for himself as well.  
  
She was getting sick of crying; she was also vexed because it seemed like everything she ever says he ignores and she had had that problem enough in her lifetime, by her brothers, she didn't need it from her future husband.  
  
Draco landed the broom and got off swiftly. He grabbed Ginny by her waist and lifted her off of it. He propped it up against the tree closest to them.  
  
Ginny looked at her surroundings, on the way here she was thinking more then looking so she had no idea where they were. "What are we doing here?" She asked noticing they were in the middle of a forest.  
  
"To talk, where we won't be bothered." He answered simply, taking a seat on a large rock.  
  
Ginny bit her lip and waited for him to say something, which he didn't so it seemed like he wanted her to start the conversation. "Talk about what?"  
  
"Why did you go to Potter and his friends? I had already told you to drop it!"  
  
"How could I when you could get killed Draco. Killed, do you know what the meaning of that word?" she paced because she needed something to do.  
  
"I'm not stupid Ginny." Irritated was written all over his face.  
  
"Then why don't you pull your head out of your ass and save yourself!" She yelled unable to control the anger that had been building up inside her for the last couple of days.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." He said taking her by her shoulders so she would look him in the eyes.  
  
"Apparently you don't because you're not listening to me. I met with Hermione and told her to get the other two because I needed help. I'm sick of you blowing whatever I have to say off. I love you Draco, does that mean anything to you?" She asked pushing him away. She needed breathing space; he was crowding her.  
  
"Yes it does, or I wouldn't be marrying you." He ran a hand threw his blonde hair. "I do listen to what you say, it's just sometimes not useful to me."  
  
She used the heels of her wrist to rub her eyes. She moved them away and clapped her hands together. "Useful." She sighed. "So basically whatever I say to you, has no meaning what so ever? It doesn't matter to you what I say, is that it?"  
  
Draco groaned in frustration. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was,"  
  
She cut him off. "That may not be what you meant, but that's how you made it sound." This argument was getting them no where; the only thing it succeeded in accomplishing is pissing them both off.  
  
"Ginny, what I meant is I understand your point of view, it's just I can't go into hiding." Draco sat back down on his rock and looked up at her.  
  
"And why not? I want a logical reason, not I can't because it'll make me look stupid." She rolled her eyes and looked up at the beautiful trees around them.  
  
"I can't because," He paused. He did need something. "Because Voldemort will notice I'm gone and that will make it all the more obvious." He answered quickly.  
  
"That's not a very good reason, if you stay out that guy is going to tell Voldemort anyway. So either way Voldemort is going to find out what's going on." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I don't want to lose you." She put her face him his chest.  
  
Draco looked down at her. Damn it, he hated to see her like this. Maybe he hadn't been looking at it from her prospective. "You won't," He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll go."  
  
Ginny lifted her head. "Really?" she asked with a hopefully look upon her face.  
  
"Yes, I'll go. Only under one condition."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "What condition?"  
  
He smirked. "Two actually. Number one is you stop nagging me on the subject."  
  
"O..k" She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say for the second.  
  
"The second is I want you to come with me. Once he finds out I'm gone, he'll go after you next. He knows I love you. It's all over the wizarding world that we're getting married. If he harms you, he'll know I'll come out hiding. It would be better if you went with me, that way neither of us get hurt." He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. He knew he had been an asshole, he couldn't help it, it was in his nature. He just hoped she would forgive him for the thing at the apartment. There was no way he would say he was sorry for hitting Potter, he deserved it.  
  
"Draco, I can't go into hiding. I have to watch out for my brother and..." She stopped when she noticed the look in his eye. She was now sounding like him, making up excuses not to go.  
  
She sighed. "Fine, I'll go." She looked down at her watch. "They are going to start wondering where I am. We have to go back."  
  
"Who cares." Draco grumbled. He wasn't in a big hurry to see the dream team again.  
  
Ginny glared at him and frowned. She had known Draco long enough to know what he's thinking some of the time. And this was definitely one of those times.  
  
He rolled his eyes, stood up which knocked Ginny to the ground, and walked over to the tree where his broom lay. "Lets go."  
  
Ginny pulled herself off the ground and brushed the dust off her robes. "You really know how to treat a girl." She said sarcastically as she walked over to him and got on.  
  
He smirked. "Yeah I know isn't it great." He laughed as he flew off into the air.  
  
**********************  
  
Draco and Ginny landed in front of the apartment door. Climbing off, Draco opened it with his key.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron said running over to Ginny's side and hugging her. "We thought we lost you, or someone kidnapped you." He squeezed her tighter.  
  
Ginny struggled to breathe. "I'm alright Ron." She patted him on the back, hoping that would satisfy him enough to stop squeezing her.  
  
Ron pulled away from his sister and glared at Draco. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He whispered in her ear. When she shook her head, he began to check her for any wound at all. He was content when he saw nothing.  
  
Draco reached out and grabbed Ron by the front of his robes. "I would never hurt Ginny, you pompous ass bastard." He pushed him up against the edge of the coffee table.  
  
"Stop it you two." Hermione said annoyed from behind Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I think we've had enough fights and arguments today." Harry pulled Draco off Ron and shook his head. "Fighting doesn't solve anything."  
  
"They might not solve anything but they sure in hell make us feel better." Ron gritted through his teeth. Draco was going to pay for everything he's ever did, someday Ron would make sure of it. He only had to make sure that nobody else was around.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily. "Who's up for pizza?" She asked hoping everyone would agree, she didn't, and wasn't I the mood to cook.  
  
"As long as I'm not paying." Harry smiled.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ginny lay in the dark on their bed, she couldn't sleep. So many questions and thoughts were running through her mind, she couldn't rid herself of them.  
  
She turned to a sleeping Draco. He looked so cute when his ungelled blonde hair fell into his eyes. She smiled and began to run her figures through his hair. He has such soft hair when it wasn't trapped and pastured to his head.  
  
He noticed her watching him but he let her think he was still asleep. He couldn't get what she had said in the forest out of his head. Where would he be without her? Did she sometimes think he was neglecting her? He wasn't trying to. He couldn't help he came from a dysfunctional family. He wasn't used to having to tell people he loved them. Sometimes he wasn't even sure how to show he loved her, it was confusing.  
  
He opened his eyes, he knew he had to ask her.  
  
She jumped; she wasn't expecting him to be awake. "I didn't realize I woke you up." She said sheepishly pulling her hand away from his hair.  
  
He caught it before she could completely take it away. "I wasn't asleep." He said pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.  
  
"Oh." She said oddly touched by the kiss. She smiled at him.  
  
"Ginny, I have a couple of questions I need to ask you." He said uncertainly. He held onto her hand for comfort.  
  
"Alright, go ahead." She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Do you think I forget or neglect you sometimes?" He had never felt this nervous before, even when he had proposed to her he had more confidence then this. He felt his hand start to sweat.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure how she was going to answer that, she closed her eyes and decided to tell him the truth. "Yeah, sometimes." She whispered unsure of what his reaction was going to be.  
  
Draco turned away from her. He needed to hit something. Marriages, or soon to be married, shouldn't happen this way. What was he suppose to do? Crawl on his hands and knees and ask for forgiveness, because if that how it worked he was going to walk out that door now. There is no way a girl, even one he loves, who is going to make him ruin his pride.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked uncertainly. She could feel the anger vibrate from his body. Why is he mad? She answered the bloody question, and she answered it truthfully.  
  
Draco bit his tongue from saying something he would regret and flipped back towards her. He had to say the two words he hated. He had to if he wanted to keep her. Damn it, why did his father have to make him such an asshole?! Maybe if his father hadn't he wouldn't be having this conflict now.  
  
He sighed. He took Ginny by the hand. "Ginny, I'm going to say this and I'm probably never going to say this again. I'm sorry. I know I'm an asshole and I know some of the things I've put you through, I'm probably going to do some more." Draco paused for a moment to redeem himself. "I can't help where or what backround I came from. I can't help who the hell I am. I'm not used to this kind of stuff, I'm used to being able to walk away without any regret but this time I know I won't be able to. So for the long run, if I'm acting like an asshole, hit me."  
  
Ginny giggled and grabbed Draco by the neck and kissed his hard on the mouth. "I love you Draco." She smiled.  
  
"I know you do." He smirked.  
  
She hit him.  
  
"Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
"When I say I love you, you're suppose to say it back."  
  
He smirked again. "Oh, that's what people do." He jumped up just in time to avoid the pillow, before it came crashing down on his head.  
  
"Come back here." Ginny yelled chasing him around their bedroom.  
  
A/N: Well, That's it for this chapter. Please R&R. ::Sees Ginny and Draco kissing:: Oh eww, You guys need to get a room. 


End file.
